


Vacation in the Tropics

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: Catilin and Tygetus go on vacation filled with romance, snark and a proposal





	Vacation in the Tropics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hippiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/gifts).



The waves lapped at her feet as she looked out on the vast blue expanse. The only noise was the sound of waves coming ashore and the occasional bird flying by. He had surprised her with a vacation far away from Dromund Kaas, just the two of them alone and on a secluded beach.

He watched her from the balcony of the cottage they were staying at smiling. She was everything he or any man could ever want and before they left for home he was going to ask her to marry him. 

Feeling his gaze on her she turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back then headed downstairs and out to the beach where he stood. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her cheek. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are darling?"

Closing her eyes she leaned into his embrace, "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Well let me tell you." he wound his fingers with hers, "While this planet is resplendent with natural beauty it is you that captivates me the most. I will never tire falling asleep with you next to me or waking up to you in my arms. I love you Caitlin, more than words could ever describe."

“You flatter my love.”

“I am my father’s son, words come easy to me as does loving you.” taking her hand he pulled her towards the house, “Come sweetie, we have to get ready for dinner tonight. I have reservations for us.”

As they dressed his glances toward her increased as did the blush on her cheeks. The one advantage of being a Pureblood was when she managed to make him blush no one could tell. 

“Are you wearing gold or silver tonight dear, I want my facial jewelry to match.”

“Silver dear.”

As he tightened his bowtie he could see a sly smile on her fact and could feel her amusement through their bond.

“Shall we get you a cane to go with that ensamble, I am sure Andriy can give you recommendations.” her voice teasing as she fixed his bowtie

“Thank you for the idea but no, I’m not a ponce like he is.” 

Leaning down his lips touched hers as she quickly deepening the kiss. Moaning into her mouth he pulled her closer. Only pulling away because of a lack of oxygen he put his forehead on hers. 

“As enticing as you are love, we will never make it to dinner if we continue.” the desire and lust from him was clear through their bond as was his shallow breaths

Smoothing her dress she smiled and took his hand “Then shall we go love, lead on.”

Walking along the beach a small hut appeared, lights contrasting the growing shadows of the setting Sun. Tucked away under trees Caitlin could make out a few people bustling about setting the table but nothing more than that. Leading her inside she saw a table for two, the only table in the establishment. The gentle sounds of a piano carried into the room as her smile grew.

“Your eyes do not deceive you my dear, I bought out the establishment so we could have it for the evening and I could have you all to myself.”

“Then do lead on my love. I wonder what you have in store for me tonight.”

“First a dance while dinner is being brought.” bowing, “ May I have this dance?”

“Of course.”

Pulling her into his arms he put his hand on the small of her back and enjoyed the shudder that ran through her at his touch. Gliding across the floor his skills as a dancer were more than apparent to her. Twirling and dancing to the music he lost himself in her eyes. 

He had always thought he would marry a fellow Pureblood and live in the Scarlet district like his parents and their parents before him but then he met her. The first time he saw her he had to stop himself from staring, she was stunning then and even more so now. He had fallen head over heels for her and she had fallen for him. 

The music ended and he dipped her as her leg slowly ran up his leg. He smiled down at her and winked.

Sitting down to dinner he cocked his head to the side and watched her with a sly smile on his face.

“Credit for your thoughts my dear?” she asked

“You, surely you know that by now. How much I have enjoyed this week of having you to myself, no family, no emergencies, no embarrassing questions from my father about us, the usual. Shall we toast?”

“Oh what are we toasting?”

“Shush woman, let me speak.” he jested as he stuck his tongue out at her playfully “To a wonderful week with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

Caitlin tried not to blush but was unable and simply raised her glass to him.

As they enjoyed dinner they bantered back and forth, laughing and teasing one another and Ty loved it all. She challenged him like no other woman could or had in his life nor made him smile as much as he did with her. He wondered how she wasn’t already taken but glad she hadn’t been and would soon be his. Dinner finished he took her hand and had one last dance to finish off dinner before he finished off his master plan. 

Walking back along the beach to the cottage he stopped and looked out on the ocean. He had a natural dislike for large bodies of water but she loved it and he wouldn’t deny her anything she loved. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out the box turning to her.

“Caitlin Marwil, I can not imagine a future without you in it. I see you and I see home, love and our future. What I am asking, is will you marry me?”

Opening the box an elegant silver ring with a singular ruby sat in the middle, the moon glinting off of it.

Clasping her hands together in surprise and shock she nodded then managed to find the words she had been looking for, “Yes, yes I will marry you. Nothing would make me happier.”

Putting the ring on her finger she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Pulling her flush against him he cupped her ass eliciting a low moan from her. Moving his lips to her neck he drank in her scent that was his and only his. 

“I think we should head inside for I do not know if I can stop myself from taking here and now on the beach.” he told her short of breath, his orange eyes blazing like the sun in the sky hours ago

He took his time ravishing her body with attention, teasing her and having her tease him. As he collapsed next to her pulling her against him, he knew that there was no other woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with other than her. Their breathing slowed and they fell asleep in each other’s arms not leaving the bed until well into the afternoon.


End file.
